


Want You, Need You

by Musyc



Series: Art Ficlets [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Draco Malfoy - character, F/M, Hermione Granger - character, Hidden Relationship, Inspired by Art, Possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It doesn't matter. Yes. Is that what you want to hear? Yes. I want you. I need you. It doesn't <em>matter</em>. You don't need me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want You, Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [a graphic made by](http://justdramione.tumblr.com/post/2766858946) -starstruck.

Hermione gasped as a hand wrapped around her wrist. The man jerked her into the dark, narrow space between two shops. Before she could scream or cast a defensive spell, his other hand clamped over her mouth. "Quiet," he said against her ear. She tensed, then relaxed as she recognized the deep voice. She nodded and he released her.

She spun on her heel and shoved him with both hands. "Malfoy," she said, voice lowered to a hiss. "What do you think you're doing?"

"The only thing I can." He leaned close to her. "I can't see you any other way. I'd be in for a world of hurt if your little friends saw me talking to you. If they knew what else I've done to you, I'd be a dead man. Have you told any of them? Ever hinted at it? At me?" He loomed over her, his fingers sliding down the center of her chest to spread across her stomach. "Told your friends you've been sleeping with the enemy?"

Hermione jerked her hand up to slap him, but Draco grabbed her wrist like a Snitch. He pushed her back, pinned her to the wall with his weight. Hermione bit her lip to stop a groan as he ground his hips against her, but he noticed her response. He always noticed. He laughed deep in his throat and rocked into her to force a louder groan from her.

"You still want me," he muttered. He locked his free hand in her hair, twisting her head to the side. He bent to her neck, his tongue flicking over the hollow beneath her ear. "You still _need_ me."

Hermione fought back a keening whimper as he thrust one knee between hers and pushed her thighs apart. He released her wrist and grabbed her hip, pulling her tight against him. Silently cursing him for knowing exactly how to make her blood pound and her body tighten with desire, she turned her head as much as she could with her hair caught in his fist. "It doesn't matter," she said, nearly spitting the words. "It doesn't matter. Yes. Is that what you want to hear? Yes. I want you. I need you. It doesn't matter. You don't need me."

Draco met her eyes. In the dim light that spilled into the alley, his eyes glittered. She saw him blink, then he shook his head. His thin lips curved in a deep, wicked smile. "You're wrong, Hermione. You are so fucking wrong." He jerked her full against his body as he kissed her. His teeth dug into her lip, his tongue swept across hers. Hermione pulled at his hair, tipping his head to her liking, and she clung to him, one leg wrapped around his hip.

A shadow covered the light for a second and Draco broke away. His mouth looked swollen, his eyes dark and molten. "You're wrong about me," he said in a deep whisper. "And I'll prove it to you. You're _mine_ , Granger. You'll always be mine." He ducked out of the alley and disappeared, leaving her leaning against the wall with her hand over her mouth and her mind whirling.


End file.
